breath me
by oliviaB-fic
Summary: quand Olivia perd pied et que elliot est face a un choix ça donne ca :
1. Chapter 1

La nuit est tombée sur New-York à présent.  
>Olivia se réveille, elle se retourne et se rend compte qu'elle est seule dans ce lit toujours vide. Elle soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux et se lève.<br>Il est deux heures du matin, elle n'a dormis qu'à peine trois heure. Elle est toujours dans un état second et ne parvient à assimiler ce qui vient de se passer.  
>Il faut qu'elle l'appelle, il faut juste qu'elle entende le son de sa voix. Elle prend alors son téléphone resté sur la table du salon et compose son numéro.<p>

Elliot : Hum...Allo ! Liv qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>Olivia : Excuse-moi, je te réveille ?<br>Elliot : Maintenant que c'est fait dis-moi ce qui se passe ?  
>Olivia :Je...je...je crois que je viens d'être agressée !<br>Elliot : Quoi ? J'arrive tout de suite !  
>Olivia : Non, non ! Reste avec Kathy ! Je voulais juste...<p>

Olivia ne put terminer sa phrase car Elliot avait déjà raccroché. Quinze minutes plus tard, il frappa contre la porte d'Olivia.

Elliot : Liv ouvres, c'est moi !  
>Olivia : Elliot ? Mais je ne t'avais dit de ne pas venir !<p>

Olivia s'approcha et ouvrit la porte pour que son coéquipier puisse entrer à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il entra, Elliot découvrit horrifié l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait sa meilleure amie. Sa lèvre était fendue, son œil cerné par un hématome. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur noir et un short de la même couleur, Elliot remarqua qu'une des bretelle du débardeur avait été arraché.  
>Stabler est sans voix, mais ne laisse rien paraître pour ne pas brusquer d'avantage Olivia. Cette dernière s'éloigne vers la cuisine pendant qu'Elliot s'assoit sur le canapé. Olivia revient avec deux bières et s'assoit à son tour.<p>

Elliot : Olivia, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ?  
>Olivia : Je suis rentré du boulot, puis avant de rentrer chez moi, j'ai fait un détour par chez « Joe » histoire de boire un verre. Là-bas je suis tombée sur un homme, il disait s'appeler David. On n'a parlé une petite heure. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il portait une alliance j'ai décidé de ne pas ...j'ai été stupide...Je le dis à longueur de journée et...et...<br>Elliot : Chut ! Calme-toi Liv ! Ca va aller ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite !

Elliot, pour rassurer son amie, posa son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière prend une grande inspiration et ballait ses larmes du revers de la main. Les premiers mots sortent tant bien que mal...

Olivia : Je suis rentré chez moi et arrivée devant ma porte j'ai entendu un claquement. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me retourner. Il avait la main sur ma bouche et il m'a ensuite poussé à l'intérieur en refermant la porte. Il m'a frappé à plusieurs reprises et m'a traité de tous les noms. Mais ça s'est arrêté là. Il m'a juré que si je portais plainte il s'en prendrait à mon coéquipier. Comment il pouvait savoir ça ? Je ne lui ai même pas dis que j'étais flic. Comment ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je m'en veux tellement...

Elliot : Hey ! Maintenant tu vas te calmer, prendre un cachet et retourner te coucher. Moi je vais rester dormir ici. On reparlera de tout ça demain matin.

Olivia : Non Elliot, je ne veux pas dormir. Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?  
>Elliot : Mais rien, pourquoi tu crois ça ?<p>

Olivia : Arrête ! Je te connais. Tu ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux, ton regard est fuyant et tu es tout pâle. Qu'est-ce que tu me cache Stabler ?

Elliot : Je...je crois que c'est de ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé.

Olivia : Comment ça ?

Elliot : Non...laisse tomber, ça ne te regarde pas !

Olivia : Attends tu te fous de moi ? Je viens de me faire tabasser, je crois que ça me concerne quand même un minimum Stabler !

Elliot : Arrête ! Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

Olivia : Mais c'est comme que tu t'appelles que je sache !

Elliot : Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets !

Olivia : Je te demande pardon ? Je n'aurai jamais du t'appeler. J'ai eu tort, tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu ramènes toujours tout à ta petite personne

Elliot : Arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas !

Olivia : Si tu m'expliquais au lieu de faire l'autruche

Elliot : Ce matin, il y a un certain David Kalison qui est venu au post. Il m'a posé tout un tas de questions, il voulait savoir comment j'avais intégré l'USV. Il avait l'air intéressé alors je suis allé lui chercher de la documentation. Sur le coup je n'ai pas tellement prêté attention, Kathy venait de m'appeler pour me dire quelque chose. Maintenant après réflexion, je crois qu'il était en train de regarder une photo de nous deux chez « Joe »

Olivia : Tu es en train de me dire que parce que ta femme t'avait appelé, tu n'as pas fait gaffe à ce type qui fouillait dans tes affaires ?

Elliot : Euh...oui...

Olivia : C'est donc à cause de ce moment d'inattention que je me suis faite tabassée ?

Elliot : Hey je t'arrête tout de suite Olivia ! C'est toi qui a parlé à ce type, toi qui t'es laissé séduire. Si tu étais un peu plus stable, peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Olivia : Sors d'ici !

Elliot : Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Liv, Kathy est enceinte et c'est vraiment la plus grosse connerie que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie, je suis perdu, comprend-moi.

Olivia : Sors d'ici. Ça ne regarde que toi si tu as mis Kathy en cloque. Maintenant tire-toi, moi je vais retourner à mes conquêtes

Elliot : Olivia, ça n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais

Olivia : Pourtant tu l'as dit. J'ai juste une question. Pourquoi tu me fais autant de mal ?

Elliot : Je te fais du mal parce que je détruis tout ce que j'aime !

Olivia : Tout ce que tu quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia : Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?

elliot : Je crois que je vais rentrer, Kathy m'attend !

olivia : Elliot Stabler, ne te défile pas !

Elliot : Je ne me défile pas ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre ce genre de chose, ça te fais fuir. Ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu as fuis il y a quelques années, quand je t'ai dit que toi et ce boulot vous étiez les choses les plus importantes dans ma vie. Olivia, je ne suis plus capable de cacher mes sentiments. J'ai peur ! Dès qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dès qu'on s'attaque à toi, je ne contrôle plus rien. Oui, je t'aime et tu l'as bien entendu, mais Kathy est enceinte. C'était un accident, mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonné, je dois tout assumer.

Olivia : Non, tu ne peux pas me dire tout ça et me laissé tomber. Elliot j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je...

Olivia ne put se résoudre à aller plus loin dans ses paroles, elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable. La jeune femme le prit et vit s'affichait sur l'écran allumé, le nom de son supérieur. Elle décrocha sous le regard de son équipier

Olivia : Oui Capitaine !

Cragen : J'ai besoin de toi. Une petite fille couverte de sang a été retrouvée dans un conteneur. L'hypothèse du viol est fortement envisagée. Je veux que tu aille la voir à l'hôpital. J'appelle Stabler !

Olivia : C'est inutile, il est avec moi. On arrive !

Cragen : Ne traîner pas, la gamine est terrorisée.

Olivia : Oui Capitaine !

Olivia raccrocha et regarda son équipier, ce dernier paraissait gêné.

Elliot : Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire que j'étais avec toi. Il va surement s'imaginer des choses

Olivia : Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise que je t'ai appelé parce que je me suis fait tabasser par ta faute ? Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer c'est ton problème Stabler, mais en attendant sois gentil et fermes là !

Elliot : Inutile de le prendre comme ça !

Olivia lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla vers sa chambre pour se changer. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et quitta son appartement pour rejoindre sa voiture, Elliot soupira et se servit du double des clés qu'il avait en sa possession, pour fermer l'appartement de son équipière.  
>Il descendit de l'immeuble et pris à son tours sa voiture.<br>Il arriva enfin à l'hôpital et vit Olivia à l'accueil.

Olivia : Puisque je vous dis que nous avons été appelé pour l'agression d'une petite fille. Elle a été retrouvée pleine de sang et pourrait avoir été violée. Faites un peu mieux votre boulot, bon sang !

Infirmier : Calmez-vous inspecteur, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. En effet il y a bien une petite fille qui a été admise dans notre hôpital, mais son père est venu la chercher il y a une dizaine de minutes. Je peux vous donner leur nom et leur coordonnée si vous voulez.

Olivia acquiesça, l'homme inscrit le tout sur un bout de papier qu'il tend à l'inspecteur. Olivia se saisit du papier et regarde l'adresse, Elliot en fait autant penché au-dessus de l'épaule de son équipière.

Olivia : Monsieur Kill Gage, c'est peu commun tu ne trouves pas ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Elliot : Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur un « tueur à gage » en effet. On prend ma voiture ça sera plus simple.

Olivia : Si tu veux

Elliot : Je doute que l'on trouve quelque chose à cette adresse

Olivia : Tu es devin maintenant ?

Elle lui passa devant et fut la première à monter dans voiture. Durant tout le trajet, pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les deux collègues.  
>Arrivés sur place, les deux inspecteurs découvrirent stupéfaits, une maison délabrée avec un jardin en friche cerné par une vieille barrière grincent à chaque coup de vent.<p>

Olivia : Maintenant que nous y sommes, autant y aller

Elliot : Oui, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que nous allons retrouver la fillette.

Olivia : Tu penses à un enlèvement ?

Elliot : Tu l'as dit toi-même, le nom du père est louche et je ne te parle même pas de l'adresse refilée. Regarde la maison !

Traite de discussion, Elliot et Olivia se dirigent vers la maison en ruine. Elliot avance en premier vers la porte d'entrée, il l'a poussa et fait savoir à l'hôte des lieux, que l'USV est ici.

Elliot : Reste derrière moi !

Olivia : Tu en as d'autre des comme ça ? Je vais voir derrière

Elliot : Olivia, tu...

Elliot n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Olivia commençait déjà à se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison. Stabler continua d'avancer prudemment, tandis qu'Olivia se dirige vers la terrasse. Ce qui se présente sous ses yeux lui glace le sang, elle ne peut s'empêcher de hurler.  
>De l'intérieur Elliot entend le cri, il se précipite dehors ,ce qu'il découvre à son tour, le laisse sans voix<p>

Elliot**:**Olivia ? Liv ? Ou es-tu bon sang ! Olivia Benson !

Très vite Elliot se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne dans le jardin, Olivia semble avoir littéralement disparut. La panique s'empare alors d'Elliot. Ce dernier décide alors de faire le tour de la maison, mais ses recherches sont veines et n'ayant plus aucunes autres alternatives, il décide d'appeler ses collègues en renfort.  
><strong><br>**Elliot**:**Fin, c'est Olivia, je ne la trouve nulle part, je crois qu'elle a été enlevée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Fin, elle a disparue comme ça en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Fin**:**Stabler, calme-toi. Avec ton débit de paroles je n'ai compris qu'un mot sur deux. Olivia n'est plus avec toi c'est ça ?

Elliot**:**Elle a été enlevée !

Fin**:**Bouge pas vieux, on arrive tout de suite !

Elliot raccroche et souffle, il est à la fois énervé et désemparé. Il ferme son poing qu'il abat avec violence contre un arbre, il répète à nouveau son coup jusqu'à s'abimer la main. Après ce court et intense défoulement, Stabler remarque une des chaines d'Olivia, accrochée à un des arbustes qui longe la maison. Elliot s'en approche, il tomba alors sur l'arme et la plaque de son équipière, Munch, Fin et Cragen arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse, dernier lieu occupé par Olivia. Cragen essaya de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises sur son mobile, histoire de se rassurer, mais il n'eut bien évidement aucunes réponses.  
><strong><br>**Fin**:**Je trouve ça bizarre que son arme soit encore là ! Le kidnappeur aurait pu mieux la cacher, ce n'est pas logique

Elliot: Tu insinue qu'elle est partie de son plein grès, sans rien me dire ? Je pensais que tu la connaissais mieux que ça !  
><strong><br>****  
><strong>Munch**:**Arrête Elliot, tu interprète mal ce que Fin a voulu dire. Tu es tendu donc inquiet, c'est normal. Avoue quand même que tout ça sonne faux

Elliot : Je préfère rentrer au Central plutôt que de continuer à perdre du temps. Je vais faire des recherches sur ce type.

Fin: Ouais bonne idée. Nous on va aller à l'hôpital. Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelques chose sur les vidéos surveillances.

Munch : A vos ordres futur associé !

Elliot: C'est quoi votre délire encore ?

Munch : Fin ne t'as rien dis ? Nous allons reprendre un bar !

Fin : Munch tu es lourd là ! Tout ça c'est dans tes rêves !

Cragen : Bon messieurs, quand vous aurez terminé de faire des projets sans avenirs, on pourra peut-être se consacrer pleinement à l'enquête.

Fin: oui vous avez raison capitaine , réfléchisson Olivia n'a pas pu s'en allez comme ca c'est pas notre olivia ca

Cragen**: **Fillez maintenant , moi je fait le tour de la maison**  
><strong>Fin,munch**:**tout seul?

Cragen**:**oui tout seul,je suis pas au bord de la retraite encore je suis capable de tiré si on me menace

Apres que munch et fin soi partit Cragen fit le tour de la maison il n'y découvrit rien de bien d'interessant ,mais a l'interrieur ,dans un carnet de santé,rangé dans un tirroir il découvrit un papier avec un tats de chiffre , de noms médicaux ou il y comprenai rien ...quand soudain il vit s'affiché "patient : Frederic Benson "...


	3. Chapter 3

Cragen : Mélinda , j'ai besoin de votre aide

Warner : vous avez une victime?ou ca?

Cragen :non , enfin pas encore , j'ai ici un papier auquel je ne comprend strictement rien ,et je croi que vous y arriveriez mieu que moi

Warner :sans vouloir vous donner des ordres ,c'est a vous de passer capitaine..

Cragen : bien bouger pas j'arrive!

De son côté Elliot est arrivé au central il est dans tout ses état et comme a son habitudes c'est son casier qui en fait les c'être arraché la peau de tout ses doigts il se dirigea vers son bureau ou il y découvrit une lettre:

_" Elli' , je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça .Ne m'en veut pas ,j'ai besoin de prendre le large ;de fair le point ,ne cherche pas a me retrouver._

_ta livi "_

elliot en reste sans voix ,depuis quand elle leurs donne ces surnoms là? sans attendre il appel son capitaine

Elliot : j'ai du nouveau ,Oli..

Capitaine :moi aussi ,laisse tombé Elliot l'enquete est et munch rentre aussi je vous expliquerai arriver au bureau.

Elliot : mais écoutez moi capi..  
>Elliot n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son capitaine avait déjà racroché . A peine 5minutes après le coup de téléphone Fin et munch firent leurs arrivés..<p>

Elliot :vous voilà enfin

Munch: tel un roméo attent sa juliette

Fin : qui fait roméo qui fait juliette?

Elliot ui très drôle ,bon ,la ferme ,vous savez ce qu'il ce passe..pourquoi il veut clore l'enquete?regardez le papier que j'ai reçu...

Fin :non ont ne sait rien , c'est quoi ça une lettre de liv?depuis quand elle t'appelle "Elli"  
>Munch : c'est mignion ,ils on déjà des petits surnom d'amoureux<p>

Elliot : vas te fair fou..

Cragen : Elliot ,je ne veux meme pas entendre la fin de cette phrase! bon alors comme je le disais l'enquete est close ,dans la maison j'ai trouvé un papier avec un nom frédéric benson je suis allez voir warner parceque c'était aussi un papier médical ..elle ma confirmer que frédéric et olivia était bien de la meme famille , c'est son oncle ,de plus ton petit mots elliot ,tu n'est pas la seul a en avoir eu un ,Simon en a reçu aussi ,et il nous l'a envoyer on l'a déjà fait expertiser et c'est bien Olivia qui l'a écrit . on laisse donc tombé je lui annoncerai son renvoie a son retour.

Elliot : quoi ?mais comment ca?comment pouvez vous croire que olivia ferait ca?je croyai que vous la preniez pour votre propre fille?

Cragen :c'est le cas,et c'est pour ça que je vais essayer de pas la détruire professionelement

Fin : pour une foi je suis daccord avec Elliot ,Olivia ne serai jamais partie comme ça

? : Elliot ,j'ai ...j'ai...reçu cette photo...je croi qu'Olivia est mal en point...

Elliot : Calvin mais qu'Est-ce que tu fait ici?

Calvin : je viens de te le dire , je crois qu'il es arrivé quelque chose a Olivia

Elliot : écoute Calvin je ..euh ça va Olivia va bien

Calvin : ah oui , je peu la voir alors?

Fin,Munch ,Elliot : non !

Fin : elle est euh...

Munch :en vacances

Calvin : je suis plus le petit garçon que vous avez connus , je suis loin d'être idiot , et de plus quel genre de vacances par ce que ça c'est plutôt de mauvais goût comme carte postale

Calvin tendit à Elliot d'une main tremblante une enveloppe , Elliot la saisit et regarda ses collègues , le capitaine lui étais partit ne voulant pas se brouiller encore plus avec ses hommes. Après avoir reçu l'acquiescement de tout ses collègues ,Elliot pris sa respiration ferma les yeux et ouvrit l'enveloppe quand ses yeux se rouvrit la c'était la frayeur que ses collègues virent .

Eliot : Calvin qui t'a remis sa ? Et quand?et ou?

Calvin y a une heure , c'est quand j'ai ouvert mon casier au collège que j'ai vu ça ..je me suis imaginé quelle voulai bien de moi..

Calvin se mit a pleuré ,de peur mais aussi un peut de déception , depuis deux ans il espérait qu'Olivia le reprenne chez elle , il aimait ses grand parents mais c'est elle qu'il avait choisi. Fin et Munch se jetèrent un regard ,et Elliot lui compris que l'enquête était loin d'être fini. Après avoir reconduit Calvin a l'essenseur et lui avoir dit qu'il le tiendrai au courant les deux inspecteurs s'adressent a Elliot :

Fin et Munch : bon montre nous ça ,

Elliot :non , c'est rien laissez tombé , je vais voir le capitaine.

Munch : bon sa devais pas etre si grave

Fin : des qu'il sagit d'olivia toute façon Elliot pers pied

Munch :et puis avec le petit sa n'a pas arrangé ,de toute manière l'enquête et fini

Fin : je trouve sa quand même louche...elle ne serai pas parti comme cela...je vais passez quelques coups de fil a mes ex collègue on sais jamais ...

Munch : on ne sais pas se qu'il ce passe dans sa vie , elle a pu pété un plomb

Au même moment, Elliot frappa au bureau du capitaine , il attendit une minute puis entras

Elliot : non , avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit , je voulai vous dire que vous aviez raison , on arrête elle est partit. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me remettre encore une foi de l' abandon de ma coéquipière alors je prend des congés.

Il partit sans même laissé le temps au capitaine de lui répondre , il pris sa veste son arme et quitta l'unité sans un regard pour ses collègues qu'il avait entendu parlé. Arrivé au sous sol il rentrat dans sa voiture et sorti de sa poche l'envellope remise par Calvin et y sortit enfin son contenu. Une nouvelle foi il s'entit la peur grandir en lui , mais aussi la colère ...il en etait sur avec ceci sa théorie tenait enfin debout , elle avait été enlevée .en effet il s'agissait d'une photo d'olivia , enfin il pensai que c'était elle, on ne distinguai aucun visage mais on y voyais une femme , a demi nue ,attaché et ensanglanté . Elliot savait qu'il s'agissait d'elle , il y avait toujours eu entre eux une incroyable connexion , il se comprenait en un regard , ils étaient capable d'avoir une conversation sans même a avoir ouvrir la bouche .alors la même si il y avait aucun visage , il savait que c'était elle ,mais ses collègues ne l'aurait jamais cru pensat-il . La photo , l'enlevement , mais aussi les derniere phrases qu'il eu avec Olivia ...Elliot s'en voulait , il se mit alors a hurler , le plus fort quil pouvait ...une foi a bout de souffle il prit le volant et roula jusqu'au seul endroit ou il hésperait trouver quelque chose ,la maison de frederic benson .arrivé sur les lieux il se parlai tout seul , ce motivait pour la retrouvé au plus vite , il fouilla le jardin , la terrasse mais il n'y vu rien . Il rentra alors dans la maison , fouilla la moindre parcelle , il y passa la nuit mais à l'aube il fini par trouvé ...enfin il avait quelque chose , un espoir ... Il relit trois fois histoire d'être sur . Il avait trouvé une adresse une griffonnée sur un très vieux morceau de papier . Sans attendre il s'y rendit .arriver devant les lieux , Elliot vit un grand entrepôts , abandonner sans doute ; il eu des remords vis-à-vis de ses amis et collègues , il ne leurs avait pas fait confiance et il avait eu tort ..

Fin : ah tien , je m'attendait pas a ce que tu appel..

Elliot : j'ai agit comme un con , j'ai paniqué , écoute dans l'enveloppe il y avait une photo d'olivia , enfin on voi pas que c'est elle mais

Fin : écoute stabler ,vien et on en parle sinon on a plus rien a se dir

Elliot : je peu pas venir , j'ai peut etre trouvé l'endroit ou elle es .je doit y fair un tour

Fin : pas seul Elliot , bon bouge pas on arrive mais tu bouges pas hein?

Elliot : je vous attends .

Elliot donna l'adress a fin et munch , après avoir prétexter un appelle pour un homicide fin et munch se dirigèrent a l'endroit donner.

Fin : c'est pas vrais , je savais qu'il attendrai pas

Munch : pour une foi je vais devoir te contrendir collègue..il es just devant nous

Fin : oh ,en effet , stabler !

Elliot : ah salut , on peu y allé maintenant,

Fin :non toujours pas ! Montre la nous

Elliot souffla , pris la photo et la donna a Fin , il ouvrit des grand yeux

Elliot: je savais que vous me croiriez pas c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit

Fin : tu as eu tord , si il es arrivé quelque chose a Olivia tu t'en voudra toute ta vie de ne pas nous avoir fait confiance , surtout que ...

Elliot , munch : que quoi?

Fin : je crois savoir ou elle est , regarder a ses pieds , il y a un sac et il me semble que il y a que un magasin qui fait un sac avec un sapin dessus..mais ..

Elliot : ques qu'on attend pour ce mettre en route ?

Fin : Elliot , écoute , euh...tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre...ce magasin il a brûler la nuit derniere..


End file.
